Recovery and Recovering
by BearSent176
Summary: Once again we return with another tale in Unheard Flipper's AU, "The Truth About Kim and Ron". This one follows the end of the end of the Christmas Mission episode. Yeah, that makes sense... More fallout from one Operative running another solo mission, and what came from there. Matters of the heart clash with the realities of combat. Hope you like this one.


**Hi there and here we are with another chapter of Unheard Flipper's take on Kim Possible, 'The Truth About Kim and Ron', and all that follows from being undercover Military Operatives at a high school in this AU. But before we get to the story we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves and Alerts from the previous chapter: Jimmy1201, pbow, Sentinel103, Taechunsa and readerjunkie, thank you one and all.**

**Last time, Roman survived a butt-chewing from Kim for leaving her behind to run one of their missions solo, and the Russian seems to have learned his lesson...But guess what, the gods of Whack Karma intervene strike again, but this time give him an out. They send him a mission from his Homeland to run with his fellow Soldiers, sans-Kim, and twice now, just in time for the post-Christmas shopping rush, he leaves his status with the Middleton Team unknown…again.**

**Kim's making strides at moving on from the love of her life as tugs to her heartstrings are once again being felt by someone so close and familiar to her, no matter what continent he happens to be from. Not there yet, but still a ways to go.**

**Now this one's a little 'Off the books' from Canon, but it helps Larry and me bridge to the next one to follow this thread from Christmas. The time involved was a bit more than we could accept; ergo the next one needs some updating before we can get it posted. But fear not, all will be on course, Canon-wise, in the near future.**

**And once again we have to deny the 'Billable Hours Club' their shot at attacking us in the pocketbook, or more: Kim Possible and all the characters, scenery and locations from the program are the property of the Disney Empire. We're borrowing them for a while and make no money from their inclusion in our tales. Roman Stopblaski is on load to us from Unheard Flipper and for that we graciously thank him. Give him a shout; he'd like to hear from y'all.**

17a

Recovery and Recovering

_Roman's room six weeks later:_

After grasping a glass on the nightstand, "Here drink this, you look thirsty.", the auburn haired heroine offered Roman some ice water, as per doctors' orders.

"KP." _Cough_. "Vou are keeling meh with kindness." _Hak!_ "Shouldn't vou be on date vith som boy?", Roman gasped out in his coughing fit.

"Not when you're facing an operation that could endanger you…errr I mean your effectiveness to the mission.", Kim burst out, then regrouped; her emotions conflicting between façade and reality within her.

Looking to her in confusion and askance, "But KP vou don't need to stay here wit meh, deh nurses vill get meh ready in morning.", he said as he could almost read the face of one of the worst potential poker players he had ever met.

Realizing she needed to divert his attention from something so close to her heart, "Why didn't you take help with you on that mission to Siberia?", Kim sharply countered, hoping to redirect his attention to something other than the emotions that were beginning to play across her face.

"Dhe leaders vanted et done…vhit no noise….", he struggled to say and convey to her.

"Do you mean quietly?"

"Dah, yes quietly. Et vas enternal Russian problem. Moter Russia hes resources nyet?"

"Yes for the most part Russia can take care of herself Roman..."

Coughing again, "Den Eh em soldier, Eh do as ordered to kep my country from being hurt.", the blond haired Russian explained to his mission partner, "Even ef cost es own life, es job of soldier. Vou know dat."

Kim continued to hover over her partner as she tried to make him more comfortable, "It nearly did,", she said quietly. Then in exasperation, "And you just _had_ to get up and go into school before your body got anywhere close to healing from those wounds.", she fumed as she fussed with his pillow and covers.

Straightening up, with her hands on her hips, "Now…you need to get something in your stomach, ASAP, Roman. You've got surgery in the morning, so you can't eat after seven tonight.", Kim glared as she continued to lecture her partner; something that struck her, and Roman, as more akin to her Motherhenning him.

Noticing that Kim kept touching his arm while she fussed over him, "Em not hungry Kimika.", Roman smiled , looking into her eyes as he took her hand in his.

Quickly looking away, "And who knows when you'll be able to eat again…..", her voice hitched. "And you could end up paralyzed…those bullets are _so close_ to your spine….", Kim rasped as she looked back to her hand, and realized she was losing the argument with Roman, and her hold on her emotions.

Then rallying against both sitches, "Tell you what, if you eat now, even though you 'aren't hungry'..", she finger quoted with the free hand, "I'll treat you to Bueno Nacho for a whole week when you get released from here."

Roman grinned at Kim's attempt to bribe him but smiled in amusement, "Kimika..ve both know vou vould treat me to Bueno Nacho, no matter vhat.", his grin softening. "But ve also know Eh had to get back to school or risk compromising mission."

Then looking knowingly to her, "Even though pain hes just gotten vorse..", Kim snorted at this fib, "Ok, mebe stretch truth a beet here, but even zo, et vould have brought attention to meh and vou know zhat ve could not allow for mission to successfully continue."

At her begrudging nod and frustrated breath release, "Eh had to go as long as Eh could before getting back to get fixed."

Nonchalantly shrugging, "Deh doctors vell jest go in und remove bullets….." Kim's worried voice cut in, "Roman I'm worried….."

Doing his best to reassure her, "Et es eazy operation Kimika, but ef something happens, meh replacement vill be ready to take meh place ef Eh cannot continue mission.", he said as he pointed to her, "Vou must treat hem like vou treat meh…."

"Roman don't talk like that, I need you as my partner…."

The blond Russian sighed in resignation, "Kimika vou do not ned meh, some of oter guys vill make much better partners."

"Roman I don't want another partner; I want _you_ as my partner….." Now lightly smiling as her eyes took a slightly far-off look, "We just click when we fight the bad guys.", she said as she looked directly to him, then tightened her grip on his hand, "It _feels_ right when we hang out together….", Kim said before she suddenly snapped her mouth shut, afraid she may have given away something they could not speak of as mission partners.

Then struggling to recover, "I mean…..we act like we've been best friends our whole lives..It's just..that..I don't think anyone else can get up to speed as fast, the bad guys will notice…..Heck everyone in school will notice, _even Bonnie_."

The Russian squeezed her hand, "Eh know det Kimika, dat someting can happen during operation, ef Eh em too bad off vhen Eh wake up Eh vant vou to do favor.", he said, looking into her eyes quite seriously.

A hesitant, but caring look to him, "What is it Roman?…..I'll be happy to do anything for you.", she said as her thoughts went back to her first visit to his room.

XXX

_Six weeks earlier:_

Slowly the door opened. Uncertain steps, mixed with deliberate ones, entered the room as a skittish red head woman and a towering dark haired man cleared the door.

The woman was very cautious, the man very impatient.

Surprised at what she saw in the room, Kim glared at her Superior Officer before quickly and quietly moving further into the room. As she got to a hospital bed she stopped and gazed in relief at finding Roman sleeping in it instead of what she feared when Colonel Barkin informed her that the Russians had sent her partner back from his mission in Siberia.

No stranger to viewing bodies, no matter their condition, Kim was nervous that Barkin's less than informative message meant she was to view his uniformed body before they said their goodbyes and shipped him home for burial in Russia.

After adjusting to the change from the lights in the hallway to the dimmer ones in the room, Kim could see a sheet-covered body on a bed with wires and tubes running from several places under the sheet to medical equipment positioned on the other side of the bed, giving off different noises in the otherwise quiet room, and an oxygen mask on where she supposed a face was located.

After the shock of what she was seeing versus what she expected to see wore off, Kim stepped to the side of the bed and, after gently taking a much larger hand in hers she suddenly had to hold back the tears that came to her eyes.

After getting her breathing under control, Kim growled to the side closer to her CO, "You knew he wasn't dead _Colonel_, so why did you make me agonize over this?"

Gruffly, "Because I wanted to teach you a lesson Possible.", he said as she whipped her head around to him, eyes blazing.

Meeting her glare, "You're a good Marine, Possible, but you were getting too close to him and what I put you through was to show you what happens when you lose someone you got close to in your unit. Something I experienced myself, and with others under my command."

After her gaze faltered when she processed his words, "You and Stopblaski are the primary operators in this mission…And either one of you could end up _dead_, whether from action in the mission or by the other's hand if one of you were captured or incapacitated with no hope of returning.", Colonel Barkin growled.

Pressing further, "Keeping what you two know about this mission, from the objects of this mission, under those circumstances would call for such a step and you know it.", his eyes steeling while boring into hers.

Her eyes told him he struck a nerve, "So I wanted you to experience this so you could consider your emotions for each other, _now_ under _these_ conditions, before something like this happens for real later.", his voice never going above a low rumble, but the meaning getting through loud and clear.

Giving a short, curt nod, Kim looked down while she firmly held Roman's hand, "I see sir, and understand what you are saying." Shaking her head slightly, "It's not something we haven't thought about or talked about Colonel, but I understand what you did and your motives.", she said, as she looked up to her CO.

Looking back to Roman, she took a large breath and expelled it slowly, "But no matter what you or anybody else says…I'm going to be his friend..and for now…that's going to be enough." Then looking fondly, and then sadly, to him, "I haven't known Roman long enough for us to be more than that Colonel…but Ron..Stoppable..is still much too strong of a presence in my heart for me to let someone else in right now."

Then looking Barkin straight in the eyes, "However…If either of us die or has to kill the other..the survivor will deal with it."

Turning her head back to Roman, "And **if**..we end up taking our friendship further…..it will **our** business, and nobody else's…We **are** adults."

"Not out in the open Possible, and you know that. Or somebody who should not be looking too closely at either of you may just figure out you two aren't really teens and that could blow your cover…"

Finally having enough of missions, directives, lessons and other headaches she felt coming on after learning Roman was indeed alive, "Sir, if you don't mind…please leave me with my best friend, I need to talk to him….", she said as she rubbed the side of her head, her other hand grasping Roman's.

After pausing for several seconds, "Alright Possible, that's a bridge we'll deal with down the road…But remember, this mission is Priority Number One with you two, it's that important. Nothing else is to get in the way until its completion, you both knew this when you signed up.", he said in finality.

Then turning to the door, "Now that you know Stopblaski's alive, I'm going to leave him in your care. The Doc's say because of his wounds he's going to be moving a bit slow for a while so he's going to need your help to get back into the swing of things. Your job, on top of all the other assignments you've got to deal with, is to help get him back into condition to continue this mission."

A tired sigh, "Yes sir, Roman's my partner and I already plan on being there for him in this.", Kim replied while looking serenely at Roman. "I'll get him back into mission shape. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to him in private for a while."

A short nod, "Good; now if there's nothing else, I will see you back at school in a week.", Barkin said before grasping the door's knob. Then as he turned to leave, "Remember what I said Possible."

After the door closed she pulled up a chair and sat down next to the sleeping figure, "You're right Roman he is a prick, but I'm going to help you and be your friend. You might not have many, but I'm going to be one." Kim said as she sat beside his bed, her fingers rubbing the back of his hand while she watched him sleep.

The heavily bandaged soldier didn't respond, his chest rising and falling as he breathed in the oxygenated air from his mask.

'_You had so worried me Roman, what am I going to do with you?'_, she pondered as she slightly shook her head from the mixed feelings swarming inside her head.

After a bit, the red headed Lieutenant smiled and lightly ruffled the Russian Sergeant's hair. Then very softly she began to talk to him of things she dared not say to him while he was conscious. Aware he couldn't hear her, she somehow hoped her words, feelings and emotions would penetrate the medication-induced fog the unconscious Special Ops Soldier was enveloped in, and maybe give seed to similar expressions within him as he slept.

XXX

_Back to present:_

"KP, Eh do not vant to live ef Eh em disabled….", her look of caring gave way to dread as the meaning of his words, with a vengeance, brought her back to the here and now.

Caught off guard, "Roman you'll…"

"Please hear meh out Kimika.", Roman held her hand, "Eh em soldier….a Specialist. As Spetsnaz Eh really don't hev future ef Eh'm invalid…Vhat future do Eh haf ef Eh can't valk?", Roman said with panic in his eyes. "Eh end in home en Russia being cared for by old nurse..Dat ez not good end for soldier.", he continued as he poured out a very big fear he had, one many in his line of work in Russia had.

Then after a taking a big gulp, "And ef Eh em in home, Eh cannot see meh children. Eh von't be able to visit dem, or dere GrandFater vould not let dem come to meh and dis veighs heavy on meh heart.", a tear ran down his cheek.

Desperation in his voice, "Promise meh vou vill visit dem, vou vill see Alexander and Vanya and tell dem about dere Fater….and gev dem all money from Naco fund too.", his hand gripping hers tighter.

Stunned at what he asked of her, "Roman….."

Gripping her hand tightly, _"Please?_ Promise me dis._"_, his voice trailing away.

Looking to their hands, then to his face, "Ok, I promise."

Relieved the blond Russian smiled, in resigned relief, "Thenk vou Kimika."

Then his face taking on a more serious demeanor, "And Eh hev von more ting.", brown eyes looking deeply into green.

Confused and concerned, "Sure, anything. What do you need?", Kim asked.

"Ef Eh em not moving legs, Eh need PRI pistol."

"Why do you need your sidearm Roman?"

"Remember vhen Eh tell vou of training and heving to be eble to relieve suffering of comrades?"

The red head's nod was cut short, she suddenly grew cold when she realized what he was asking sank in.

"Ef last von et end of mission and badly vounded…..", she cringed, "Et es better den…."

"I can't do that for my friend."

"Kimika, vou must for friend. Vou jest bring weapon….Eh take care ef rest. Den vou don't hev to be here vit meh."

A very pale Kim Possible, now quite uncomfortable with this line of conversation, redirected the discussion with, "Roman….can we..change the subject….please?"

Confused by the sudden change, "….Uh sure, KPea."

"Ah Roman…why weren't you wearing the Kevlar vest we have available for when _we_ go on missions?"

"Eh vaz veering vest….."

"Not the one with the ceramic plates you weren't….."

"Ah good question Kimika..is simple answer. Eh **vas** vearing Russian vest…", he started when she cut in.

"But why not ours?", she countered, "No disrespect for the Russian vests Roman, but ours _are_ better. You should at least have been wearing one on that mission; it might have kept you from getting hurt like this if you had."

Looking in her eyes in amusement, "Because Kimika, et is better dying vearing Russian vest on Russian mission den liffing vearing GJ vest _on_ Russian mission _en_ Russia….Eh could get en more trouble den dying, ef et vas found out.", he chuckled at the dark humor.

Not amused Kim huffed, "Well maybe Wade can make you one that looks like a Russian vest, so you won't get hurt badly and _don't_ get in trouble for using it.", Kim suggested with some fire in her voice.

Just then the door to Roman's room opened.

"Hello dear..Roman.", Dr. Anne Possible smiled as she entered the Global Justice hospital room.

"Hi Mom what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on our guy Kimmie, I'll be assisting in the morning."

"Why is a Neurosurgeon assisting?"

"Kimmie, Neurosurgery is more than just what is of the brain. There are other aspects of this in the body and I was requested to take part in this due to my qualifications. That and since I already know Roman is _not_ Ron, your mission won't run the risk of being compromised by bringing in someone new who could spill the beans about you two."

Chagrinned, Kim could only say, "Oh.", her mouth slightly open from the realizations.

"And after surgery, we'll move Roman to Middleton General when he's stable.", she said as she lightly patted her daughter's cheek. "You'd better close that young lady or something could fly in.", Anne chuckled as Kim blushed.

"Vhy move to Middleton General, Misses Pea?", Roman said as he glanced to her.

"Well Roman, it's rather well known at this time that you are going in for an operation to remove debris from an _exploding lair_, so we have to place you where you can receive visitors, and Middleton General will have to be the place.", she explained.

"Besides too many people saw you go down that hallway yesterday in your condition for us to have you anyplace else but there to receive visitors."

Kim frowned, "It's a good thing they don't know the real reason Mom, we just had a talk about…"

"Kimika.", Roman chuckled his interruption, "Not to bore vour moter vith loser's problems."

Anne smiled as she glanced at her daughter to see if there would be a reaction. And there was.

Cutting in as her daughter's head whipped around to him, "Roman you are most definitely _not_ a loser and anyone who says you are, painted themselves into a corner…..", Anne said before Kim could retort, "In fact, in my humble opinion you _are_ quite a catch."

At his and Kim's light blush, she continued to lightly tease them, "So much so I think that the next time you and Kimmie go out to a dance I think James and I will come along so that I can get one with you." Anne said and was not disappointed when she saw the younger red head stiffen for just an instant.

Stuttering, "T…..th..thank you Misses Pea, if I am able to dance I would be honored to have dance with you.", Roman replied.

Nodding with a smile, "I'm sure you will be Roman. Now if you will excuse me, I have to report to the desk before I leave, but I will see you in the morning…..", Anne said before turning to her daughter, "Kimmie could I talk to you in private?", motioning to follow out the room.

"Uh sure Mom."

Once they were outside Anne asked her daughter, "What is bothering your friend honey?"

"I can't say….."

"Kimmie, in your own words, spill."

Sighing heavily, "Roman is worried he'll be paralyzed, Mom.", Kim admitted to her Mom.

"Honey that _is_ a legitimate concern…."

Eyes shining, "Mom he's a soldier, it's all he has. If he can't be one he doesn't want to live. Please promise me he'll be able to walk after the operation.", she asked in desperation.

Looking to her in more assurance than either of them felt, "Don't worry honey, your boyfriend will be able to dance with me and you too…..within a few weeks. Now it's getting late and he needs to get some sleep. Now why don't you say your good nights and give him a chaste kiss.", Anne suggested, at this moment, the more confident of the two.

"Uh Mom, we're not boyfriend….girlfriend.", Kim responded, shuffling her feet timidly.

With a lightly knowing smirk and a nudge, "Go on Kimmie, I'll see you at home.", Anne suggested.

Then as she watched Kim reenter the room, _'Not yet honey. Maybe someday if you're lucky enough….'_

X

Kim, holding onto her partner's hand, "I'll keep watch over Rufus for you, Roman….."

"Make sure that he gets to run for at least twenty minutes Kimika, he es getting a little fat."

"Don't worry Roman….uh do you want me to come in before school?"

"Nyet, dey take meh in early."

"OK, I'll be up to see you after they transfer you to your hospital room.", Kim said before she leaned over and kissed Roman on the lips.

Quite surprised, "Uh Kimika deh last time vou ded dat Eh got shot…..", Roman blurted out, his mind reeling over the kiss.

Smirking, "Maybe this time you'll have better luck.", Kim said as she kissed the blond Russian again, and then added, "Now goodnight, get some sleep and pull through that surgery. We've got some dancing to do in about a month or so."

XXX

_Middleton General Hospital Waiting Room, next day:_

"Kim you said that Ron's operation was early this morning. They haven't even said anything and I'm getting worried.", the blue-eyed platinum blonde said from her seat beside her artist boyfriend.

Looking down to her friends' clasped hands, "Tara the surgeons are just removing some debris from Rom….ah Ron's lower back, he should be fine. There was no real reason to come to the hospital.", Kim said, momentarily distracted at the closeness of her friends to each other.

Her concern for Ron overriding the slip, "Kim you're not the only friend that Ron has. Josh, I and a few of the girls are worried about him.", Tara anxiously said. "We've noticed. He's been hurting since Christmas Break….what did you guys do?"

Stammering, "I…uh can't tell guys, it's a National Security issue.", Kim replied as, to her relief at the distraction from the topic Tara broached, an African-American girl walked into the waiting room.

Brightly, "Hey GF how's skinny boy doing?", Monique sang out to Kim.

Shaking her head, "We don't know yet Moni, they were supposed to begin this morning way before first hour."

A doctor in scrubs entered shortly afterward, "Mrs. Stoppable?", he asked, looking to Kim.

Surprised, "Ah no, she's out of town, but I _am_ a family member.", the red head replied, getting glances from the other three teens. "How's Ron doing?"

"We just took him up to his room, after spending time in Recovery. Now is there a Kimberly Possible here?"

"Yes that's me too."

"Oh? Well I was instructed by your Mother to take you back to see him."

"Can his friends come with me?"

"Sure, but they have to be quiet. He is sort of in and out and he may say some things that may sound a little odd….." Kim blinked knowingly at this from the doctor.

Anxiously cutting in, "But did everything go well, Doctor?", Monique asked.

"We'll know more after he comes to from the anesthesia. He was down a long time and the operation was more difficult than we first thought, but we are guardedly optimistic of his full recovery." The doctor said as he led them to "Ron's" room.

Once the group entered the dimly lit room Anne Possible rose from her chair. "Well Kimmie, Ronald came through the operation just fine."

"Uh Mom, why did it take so long?"

"Some of the debris was rubbing on his spine and we had to be really careful there. And he lost some blood too during this process….."

"Mom that's still a long operation.", Kim said apprehensively, looking to "Ron" and back to Anne.

"There were a lot of little pieces to retrieve and we decided to get them all at once to prevent any future problems they could have posed.", she said with a tired sighed, as all now noticed the lines around her eyes.

Turning to the bed, "Anyway Ronald should be waking up any time now…He did earlier but we had to increase his sedation, we didn't want him pulling his stitches out then."

Looking to Ron and his bed, Tara asked in confusion, "Uh Mrs. Possible, why is Ron on his stomach?"

"It was easier to remove the material from his back dear."

Josh glanced into a corner, "Uh why is that guy sitting there?", as he noticed the stranger off to the side of the room.

Kim also glanced up and, for the first time, noticed the dark haired man, someone she had met before in formations at GJ.

Anne smiled thinly, "Oh…That is Nurse Babbington. He's here to make sure that all of Ronald's needs are taken care of."

"Yeah I suppose.", Kim replied while studying someone she knew to be an Operative, her eyes picking up on the bulge at his waist on one side of his body, not quite sure what he was doing there.

X

_Not too much later:_

The blond 'teen' moaned lightly, "Eh fell lousy."

Kim smiled, "And you sound lousy too _Ronnie_.", as she clued him into the current status of room occupancy.

Blinking the fog away, "Kimika…errr KP how long have Eh been out?", Roman replied, now aware of the presence of his high school friends.

Anne answered him, "Most of the day Ronald. There were a lot of things in there for us to remove." His groan met her reply.

Then continuing in her Doctor's Voice, "Now I know you were worried about being paralyzed from this operation, so now that you're awake, I want to do something so we can judge how well you came out of it."

"I won't play deh bagpipes Misses Pea.", Roman's attempt to laugh in his condition was a bit weak, "Dat es more Killigan's thing.", but it broke the tension in the room between the two red heads and the recovering blond.

Anne snorted, "Maybe Kimmie can do that Ronald, but I want to see if you can feel things with your feet."

Now more cognizant of her request, "Uh sure Mrs. Dr. P.", Roman replied as he gulped at the seriousness of her request.

Flipping the sheets from his feet, "Now close your eyes, this will only take a second.", Anne said as she reached to them. "Now let me know if you feel something and which foot you feel it in."

Glaring at the peeking blond, "No peeking.", Monique ratted Roman out when she saw him open one eye slightly.

Sighing at his being caught, "OK." Roman said, and then answered, "Right foot, et feels like feather."

"And now?"

"Eh feel feather running across bottom of left foot Misses Pea….."

"One more thing Ronald, I want you to try and wiggle your toes."

After several long moments of silence, Roman looked around, concerned and not quite sure of his 'performance', "Uh how am Eh doing?"

Kim snorted, "Ron, I think you can _type_ with your _feet_.", and then giggled when she couldn't hold it in any more. Relief and mirth mixed in with her slight hysteria.

"KP?"

Anne laughed again, "Ronald I think you'll be fine, although with all the cutting and stitching it will probably be a month before you are ready to dance with me. Now I think that I have other pressing concerns, so if you'll excuse me…"

In gratitude, "Misses Pea…..thank you.", Roman said to Dr. Possible.

"You are very welcome Ronald. Now that you have company, I'll leave you alone with them and your _Nurse_.", Anne nodded to 'Babbington', then turned and exited the room.

"So Ron, it looks like you survived.", Tara giggled.

"Yeah but only with a lot of help from meh friends.", Roman gratefully said. "Oh..uh and thank you for coming to see meh. Eh don't have many friends…."

Curious of his injuries and deflecting the potentially awkward moment, Monique asked, "Ron how did you get hurt in the first place, Kim didn't..."

Taking up the cover story, "Ef Eh remember, Kim ducked faster than Eh did when the lair exploded so she avoided the stuff that wez flying at us."

Kim took over, "There was a lot of chaos and mayhem going on then 'Nique. And for missions Ron wears a dark sweater so I didn't notice the blood until _after_ we were on the GJ jet home…..He had been injured for over an hour before I even knew about it. Ron is one tough guy.", Kim said as she looked fondly to Roman.

With a look of disbelief, "I see, but why didn't he let you know? Skinny boy is always complaining about something.", Monique teased him.

"He complains less than you think he does Mo, and considering all the scars on his body I think you might want to cut him a little slack.", Kim said in his defense.

"Yeah.", Tara added, "Ron's a hero too."

Roman half snorted from his resting place on his stomach, "Me a hero. Fat chance….right err Josh?"

Shaking his head and holding his hands up in front of him, "I'm not getting into this Ron, Tara has always liked you and I'm not going contradict her on this…However if you try to steal her away from me we're gonna scrap…"

"Scrap? Meh? Uh no Josh, no need to fight, Eh have no designs on Tara….she is your girlfriend. Eh have…."

Jumping on a morsel when she saw one being offered, "You have _what_, Ron? Do _you_ have a girlfriend?", Monique cut in, in hopes of getting another 'scoop' for her gossip mill.

"A girlfriend?", Roman, in panic, looked at Kim who rolled her eyes.

Stammering, "Ah….yes..she lives…in..Lakeside.", the young blond lied while avoiding Kim's glare.

Almost sounding defeated, "Lakeside, that's almost an hour from Middleton…..what's her name Ron?". The platinum blonde asked, as a door seemingly closed for her and whomever else she was rooting for.

Buttoning up, "Eh can't tell vou…..", he said.

"Come on skinny boy I need the Four-One-One on her. My reputation as Middleton's foremost gossipmonger is at stake here.", Monique whined.

When his pause continued for a few moments longer, "Trish Washburn, guys.", Kim said quite quickly. "Ron uh didn't want anyone to know..She's a shy girl.", she followed up awkwardly, causing what color he had regained in his face since waking up to fade.

With slight sarcasm, "Uh _thanks_ KP.", he said to her. Then to the rest, "But you guys can't tell anyone…..I promised no one would bother her.", Roman pleaded.

Monique's massive grin split her face at the thought that all this time Kim might have had a crush on Ron. But if what Ron said was true, now that it was clear to her that her most telling instincts were wrong, something they rarely were.

But to test that theory, "So Kim when are **you** gonna spill about _that_ guy of _yours_?", Monique slyly asked the distracted red head.

Who suddenly paled at the question, "Uh..Monique,", Kim made some shushing motions with her hands, "Um..that information is for another time.", she said, her eyes suddenly of the deer-in-the-headlights variety.

Then quickly thinking, Kim explained to everyone, "Listen I have a crush on a guy, but I can't say who he is, yet.", as she held her hands up before her to ward off other questions.

Tara suddenly squealed, "You do and it's _not_ Josh?", optimistic relief within _that_ question.

"Yeah I do and it's not Josh.", Kim replied with a certainty that all felt.

"So where does he live?", Tara continued, curious about something that seems to have been off the radar of practically everybody at school.

"You all have met him, but I won't say who he is….yet."

"Still not giving hints, huh Kim?"

"Not until I work on him some more and he says yes.", the red head said in a way that suggested that this was the final word on the subject.

Monique, knowing from experience that Kim would spill no more, turned to 'Ron', "Well skinny flapjack boy, what does she look like?"

Thinking quickly after being put on the spot again, "Well she's thin, petite and athletic, with brown hair and green eyes..almost the same shade as KP's.", Roman he looked off then glanced around to the faces of his friends.

Then yawning for a few seconds, "She's very nice and super smart too.", he said when he came out of it.

Taking this cue, Kim looked around, "Guys I suggest we go home and let Ron get some rest….OK?"

At the nods Roman smiled, he was off the hot seat with Monique, for now. Josh reached out and shook Roman's hand a bit, "Now you get better Ron, Mister Barkin looks lost without you to torment."

Roman smiled, "He's waiting for me to get back on my feet…I just know it.", he sarcastically said of his own self-proclaimed teacher/personal torturer, to which everybody laughed.

Tara also reached out, but ruffled Roman's hair and kissed him on the cheek, "Ron it sounds like this Trish is a very lucky girl."

Slightly blushing, "Nah perky girl, I'm the lucky one."

Kim stood back while Monique walked over to the bed and hugged the blond teen, taking care to avoid the bandages on his lower back , "You gotta dish more about this Ron, and you had better believe that I am going to get this from you.", she teased/warned the blond.

Then turning to her BGF, she asked, "Kim, are you coming?"

Looking a bit preoccupied, "Uh yeah sure 'Nique, but can you wait up for me in the lobby?", Kim asked.

Caught a little by surprise, "…Sure Kim." Then after thinking a moment, "But are you sure that _you're_ not this _Trish_?", she shot back with a mischievous grin.

Blushing lightly, "I go by the name of Kim, Moni.", she said a little too defensively for the Gossip Diva. "I just want to talk to Ron a little in private….OK?"

After filing this away for future reference, "Sure Kim, I'll be downstairs, maybe we can go out for a hot chocolate afterward."

Nodding distractedly before replying, "I'd like that Mo. See you in about five minutes.", Kim said, this time looking more focused on the subject to Monique.

After the Fashion Diva left, Kim approached her mission partner and gently took his hand, "Sorry about that Roman,", she said as she squeezed it, "but Tara brought visiting you up at the party and I know how you are about your and my cover. I hope I didn't mess things up for you….."

Sincerely grinning back, "Not at all Kimika, thank vou for covering for meh.", he shrugged as best he could under the circumstances.

After looking at him for several seconds, Kim leaned in to plant a kiss on Roman's cheek, "Now you get better and I'll be back up here later tonight.", she said as she lightly rubbed the cowlick on the back of his head.

Her demeanor becoming more businesslike to the Operative sitting in the corner, "I hope I'm the only one who noted the bulge in your waistband Babbington." A nod was the reply.

A curt nod in return, "I suppose you're going off duty soon so tell your replacement to watch where he or she points their piece. If anyone shoots Roman I'll come looking for them."

XXXX

Roman made it through that event better than he feared…Surgery went well, potential problems from bullet fragments and shrapnel no longer something to be concerned of returning to diminish his effectiveness, or cut his life short. But the moments spent with Kim about where he was, what happened, what could happen if things went south, were just the beginning of his time 'roasting on the spit', as we noticed from the time spent with Kim and his friends. Maybe he'd rather face live-fire combat over the grilling Monique could put him through…

But closer still, Kim and Roman seem to be drawn to each other. Patience and going on are the key, but more time to pass until the gates open.

And as Unheard Flipper wrote in his Anchor Tale, those gates will be opened for those two, and we all know when that was. And we've got plans for that we hope you might enjoy reading about. Oh yeah.

It's how we get there that we hope to do right for all of you out there following this walk along the path with Kim Possible and Roman Stopblaski.

We'll be back with the next canon-based installment, once Larry can make those adjustments mentioned above.

Mother's Day is really too long of a gap in time here from Christmas…

Later.


End file.
